1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drywall joint system and method. The invention can be applied to any type of drywall whether conventional or otherwise. More specifically, the invention relates to a drywall sheet or panel which utilizes an attached or integrally formed joint tape. The invention also relates to a method of forming a drywall joint which does not require the use of conventional joint tape.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Drywall, also known as sheetrock or gypsum wall board, is typically available in sheets measuring 4×8 feet or 4×12 feet. Each sheet has a front side which is configured to receive, e.g., paint, wallpaper, and/or other covering layers, and a back side which is configured to contact wall studs, e.g., 2×4 (1.5″×3.5″) studs or 2×6 (1.5″×5.5″) studs. The sheets also typically include beveled edges on the longer sides (8′ or 12′ sides) and non-beveled edges on the shorter sides (4′ sides). As is shown in FIG. 1, adjacent sheets are typically secured to the wall studs WS with fasteners such as screws or nails.
With reference to FIG. 1, the process of forming a joint typically takes place as follows: the sheets SP1 and SP2 are secured to the studs WS so that adjacent beveled edges BE overlap one of the studs WS. Fasteners F are inserted into the beveled edges BE so that the edges are tightly secured to the wall stud WS. In order to hide the fasteners F and the beveled edges BE, a fairst layer of joint compound is applied over the fasteners F and the beveled edges BE. A joint tape JT is then pressed into the first layer and covered with a second layer of joint compound JC whereupon the joint tape JT becomes embedded in the joint compound JC. Once the joint compound JC dries, it is typically sanded and covered with additional successive layers (requiring drying and sanding) which can take place over a period of days. The result is a drywall joint having a relatively wide joint width JW.
One problem with the conventional system is that it is very labor intensive and requires installers to return to the jobsite many times to complete the joints to the point that they will not be visible after painting. Another problem with the conventional system is that it requires joint compound joints (JW being typically between about 12″ wide and about 24″ wide). Wider joints are preferred because they feather the compound and make it virtually impossible to detect the joint areas. However, they require more joint compound and more skill. Still another problem with the conventional system is that it requires significant skill to properly center the joint tape and place it without creating folds can require even wider joints to hide.